


I'm Not Okay

by DemomNekoGirl



Series: Hamilton Expresses [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9113128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemomNekoGirl/pseuds/DemomNekoGirl
Summary: Just my pain.





	

Dear World,

I'm letting myself open...

Again.

I hate being **vulnerable**

I hate emotions

 

I'm letting it out

Letting the **consuming** emotions;

 _Hatred_ for red

 _Love_ for red

 _Sadness_ for red

Red for **blood**

**Drowning, immersing Blood**

**Blood** is what kills you.

 

_**What makes vulnerability?** _


End file.
